


Hardcore

by DrkVrtx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Dom! Mako, F/M, Face Slapping, Profanity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrkVrtx/pseuds/DrkVrtx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they like to play rough. Very rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardcore

She pulls away, gasping, spit dribbling down her chin. He glares down at her, eyes alight, _burning_ as a shadow flits across his face and carves a snarl into him. He sweeps down and crushes his lips to hers, a hand entangling itself in her thick locks. She _moans_ when his tongue forces itself into her mouth and he tugs hard on her hair. Tilting her face, her own tongue is lashed into submission. He draws away, leaving her lips swollen. Her chest drums frantically when she meets the heat of his gaze. He owns her; she's his. No question. And she'll do anything he tells her.

Mako's lip curls as he growls. "Get your fucking mouth back on my cock."

Korra obeys. She leaps forward and swallows him in a heartbeat. He is thick and hot and hard in her mouth and the taste of him drives her wild. She slaps her hands to his thighs, clutching onto him for dear life. "Shit!" he yells out, fingers curling tighter into her hair, hips rolling into motion as she seals her lips around him. She's helpless as he presses her back against the couch, nails digging into his flesh while her eyes grow wide and desperate. He swats her arms away with a curse, fists her hair into both hands and angles himself deeper.

"Take it!" Mako tells her, eyes wild. "Take my cock you hungry slut!"

Korra begins to splutter as he fucks her face, but holds her mouth open and forces down her throat's reflex. With the back of her head pressed to the seat of the couch, a hand dives between her spread thighs as the other molests her chest. Gripped in almost manic lust, she flays her sopping pussy lips with her fingers. One, two, three – she fills herself as Mako plunders her mouth.

A raw, guttural noise escapes his throat then, almost like a pained cry, and he mashes his crotch against her face. The heady, earthy musk that clings to his hair is divine and Korra inhales it. Her face scrunches tightly with the need to breathe, but also because she is bucking between his legs as her juices spill from between hers. Mako erupts with a roar and she tastes him thick and warm on her tongue.

He unplugs her mouth at last, knees wobbling as he takes a step back, and her chest heaves as she gulps down air. Korra barely swallows before he leans down and presses their lips together. She doesn't have the presence of mind yet to play agent to the kiss. She can hear herself breathing heavily through her nostrils, eyes half closed in post orgasmic meltdown. When Mako parts from her mouth, peeling slowly away from her lower lip with his teeth, she's gained enough strength to speak.

"Who…who pissed you off at the office this time?"

"Who said anyone did?" he replies, a devious curve to his mouth.

She stares at him, chest heaving, pussy aching as Mako fists his cock and begins stroking himself to the sight of her. "Bastard," she hisses.

He slaps her face. She barely sees his hand move.

"Manners, Korra," he tells her lightly. She flicks hair out of her eyes and turns them back to him.

"Fuck you."

Mako slaps her again, harder. She gasps as he grabs her chin and locks their lips together.

Korra fights him this time, makes him work for it. Her tongue pushes and shoves against his, breaching his mouth. He presses himself onto her and she reaches blindly between his legs, pulling at his wrist and wrapping her own fingers around Mako's semi hard shaft. He palms her breast, squeezing hard. The twist of her nipple makes Korra cry out and he forces his tongue between her lips. She leaves imprints of her teeth on his when he pulls away.

His mouth curls as he looks down at her. "You taste like cum," Mako observes, voice low and throaty.

Korra twists her hand around his thickening cock, locking eyes with him. "Tastes good, doesn't it?"

He smirks. "Get up," he tells her, "on your knees. Turn around."

She leans on the couch, bent over, ass in the air and thighs spread when Mako pushes her knees apart. A groan escapes her as he shoves his face between her legs and his tongue between her pussy lips. He probes deep, hard and fast and Korra grabs at the old upholstery, digging her nails into the fabric. Her spine arches and all her muscles grow tight, forcing the long, animalistic moan up from the depths of her core. She's lashed into a frenzy, Mako working furiously on her cunt. His voice hums through her as he feasts on her juices, a dam bursting inside Korra as her walls pulse and she lets loose a muffled scream.

He's on top of her in moments, while her knees are trembling and the room is still spinning. He grabs her and she barely registers his head nudging at her lips before the entire length of him drives into her. He feels like steel between her legs, all man, all Mako, and she can't help but cry out as he penetrates her.

"You're so fucking wet, Korra," he tells her. "You've been dying to have my cock inside you, huh?"

She meekly groans her reply. Then she gasps when Mako fists his hand in her hair and tugs her face away from the upholstery she's drooled over. He pulls her right up until her curved back is pressed to his chest, putting his mouth to her ear as she breathes heavily.

"What was that?" he murmurs, punctuating the question with a single sharp thrust. "I didn't quite hear you, slut."

" _Yes_ ," Korra whimpers, as a hand finds her breast and tortures a nipple.

Mako slaps the arm away. "Yes, what?"

"I need your cock."

He pinches and pulls at her nipple himself. "You don't sound very convincing."

"Fuck!" Korra yelps when he thrusts into her again. "Oh _fuck_ ," she moans desperately. "I need it, baby. I need you to fuck me good."

"That's what I like to hear," Mako whispers. And then he throws her down onto the couch. She breathlessly looks back over her shoulder to find him motionless and smirking. "Work for it," he tells her.

 _Bastard_.

She works for it alright.

Korra backs up onto him, lips parting to murmur her pleasure. Mako groans as she penetrates herself, liberally slickening his rigid shaft. She pushes until her ass is pressed to his groin and there slowly rolls her hips. She hears her man hiss as she turns into the upholstery, biting down on her lower lip at the feeling of being so full.

The smell of old, worn linen fills her nostrils as she works her hips some more, grinding into him. Tossing hair out of her face to look over her shoulder, she watches as his eyes glaze over with lust, fixed and unblinking. Drawing herself forward, she then sinks back onto the length of Mako's cock, relishing the primal intensity of his gaze.

"Like what you see?" Korra teases with a velvet tone, circling her full hips when she backs up into him again. As an answer Mako’s hands clap to her ass cheeks, kneading her flesh hard as she fucks him. She smirks in the knowledge that the power of speech has escaped him. He looks up almost as soon as the thought crosses her mind and snarls.

Fingers dig into her hips and he wipes the smile off her face with a fierce thrust into her. The wet clap of flesh rings in her ear and Korra yelps. She grips the couch as Mako strikes up a relentless rhythm. "Oh shit!" she cries out, a rod of hot, hard meat slamming into her tender cunt. "Fuck, Mako!"

Korra holds out her hand to his chest, just to calm him for a moment. He catches her wrist with a growl and holds her arm hostage. The palm of his hand drops like lead between her shoulder blades, forcing her down onto her chest. She screws her eyes shut, teeth clenched as she's pounded into the couch. Mako's strokes are swift and deep and her body jerks forward with each one. Her forcibly curved spine pushes her ass up into him and he fucks her ruthlessly. She can do nothing but lay there and take it. "Spirits," Korra practically sobs.

"They're not the one fucking you," Mako spits, grabbing her by the hair. "Huh? Tell me whose cock this is."

"Yours, baby," she moans.

"And you love it when I rail your little snatch, don't you?"

" _Yes_."

"Then don't you dare call anyone's name but _mine_ ," he snarls in her ear.

"Mako," she whimpers when he suddenly pulls out of her, cruelly leaving her empty and wanting.

He points to the end of the couch. "Get over there," he tells her. "Lie on your back and spread your legs like a whore."

Korra aches to be filled again. She obeys without pause, every inch of her slick, hot flesh electric with the anticipation. She puts the back of her head to the armrest and parts her thighs wide. Mako stands on his knees between them, tall, strong in the shoulders and chest and his thick, gorgeous cock in hand. She can't help but groan at the sight of him, face dark with lust as he glares down at her. Masculinity oozes from his every pore and steals her breath away. She needs him to take her, _now_.

"Beg," he whispers. "Beg for it, like the cock hungry slut you are."

Korra licks her lips as he strokes himself. "Fuck me, Mako. Please, baby. I need it so bad. I need your hot cock inside my tight little cunt. I'm so wet for you." And she sinks two fingers into herself to prove it.

She shouts for all the world to hear when he drives into her.

Something overtakes him as he slams in and out of her. Korra sees it in his face, in his eyes. In the maddening grip of lust the basest desire rises to the surface and exposes itself. It's raw and _wild_. Mako can't hide it from her. She just doesn't know what it is yet.

He's positioned over her, arms braced to either side of her head. Her hands rove, satisfied one moment then the next seeking something else to grab, pull at, rake her nails down. She has the meat of his ass gripped in her palm now, squeezing hard as the muscle flexes and tightens. Mako's chest and shoulders glisten and she can smell his sweat. He pants hard, mouth open, and his eyes are fixed on her with fiery intensity. She can't shift her gaze anywhere else, not even to relish the sight of him driving like a piston into her. And then he speaks.

"Choke me," he tells her.

Korra blanches. "What?"

"I said choke me!" Mako repeats fiercely.

Pleasure thrums through her body. His hips haven't let up and she's too full of his cock to think about anything else. She swears she's misheard him.

"Mako, what –"

He slaps her. _Hard_. His eyes are dark when she slowly looks back up at him.

"Put your fucking hands around my throat," he growls.

And she wants to. Her face stings like hell and there's a fire in her belly. There's no better thought in this moment than to wrap her fingers around Mako's fucking neck. So she does. "More," he tells her, voice already beginning to strain.

Korra obeys without thinking. She has both hands on his throat and squeezes. But then she sees how tight his expression becomes, how his skin begins to flush red. She's suddenly afraid, and then she's conflicted. A man possessed, Mako throws his hips forward. His pace is relentless and he thrusts so deep. Her eyes grow wide, lips split apart as she cries out in surprise, in wicked, sinful delight. And even then uncertain worry steals upon her. Mako splutters, face growing tighter.

"Don't!" he gasps sharply, seeing the intention cross her eyes. " _Don't_."

Korra doesn't know what to do, how to feel. Some part of her is set alight by this, having her fingers around the throat of the crazed man between her legs. She feels so powerful in this moment. She could almost grin, could almost let a sultry taunt spill from her lips. But Mako doesn't need goading. He's fucking her raw. Because of her, because of what she's _doing_ to him.

She's choking him, denying him the right to breathe, and Mako's turned into a primal, frantic beast right in front of her. And then a sound she has never heard from him before escapes his throat and Korra panics. His face is tinged pink, muscles tighter than a coiled spring as his eyes flare wide. His mouth opens and he cries out.

It's so raw, so _desperate_. Her hands fly from around his neck at the sound. Korra's chest pounds as he buries himself to the hilt and explodes. She gasps aloud with the force of his release. Mako throbs inside her, gushing.

And suddenly all the strength leaves his body. Korra catches him, holds him tight against her body. Because as his orgasm rips through him a wounded voice leaves Mako's lips, and her instinctive and only thought is to protect him, to keep him safe. Her arm wraps around his shoulders and her fingers are lost in his hair. She cradles his face to the crook of her neck and he quakes. "Oh Spirits," she hears him whisper, over and again into her skin.

A smirk tugs at Korra's lips.

"Hey," she says softly once he falls still. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he replies, taking a deep breath as he lifts his head. "Yeah, babe, I'm good."

Korra's eyes fall to the red marks around his throat and the cold grip of guilt tightens her stomach.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks.

He shakes his head. She trails her fingers through his hair and brings them down to stroke his cheek.

"Fuck, Mako, what was that? I'm a little frightened."

He shakes his head again. "I just...shit, I was in the moment. I needed it. I can't...I don't know why."

"I'm not sure how I feel about doing that to you," she tells him honestly.

"Sorry," he murmurs, lowering his eyes.

Korra tilts his lips towards hers with a finger. "Maybe we can work it out," she says afterwards with a small smile. "Getting you to come like a damn hose on command does sound appealing."

Mako slowly smirks. "I think I'm done for the night," he says, slipping out of her. Then he sobers. "You didn't finish, did you?"

"Don't worry. I'll put it on your tab."

"Bitch."

Korra chuckles. "Just having fun, baby. You're a stud."

Her stud kisses her on the mouth before she pushes him up off her. She doesn't let him go too far though. Mako's chest is warm, broad and the perfect pillow. She moulds her body to the shape of his and intertwines their legs. He kisses the top of her head, arms curving around her shoulders. Korra closes her eyes with a smile and listens to the rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
